


Heart to Heart

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [27]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Conversations, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: An earnest discussion makes Kagome feel that maybe her friendship with Sesshoumaru could become something more.





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Sesshoumaru reveals a most hidden memory of an experience he had made in his childhood

They sat side by side in the dappled sunlight under the Goshinboku, leaning against the old tree’s wide trunk.

Kagome enjoyed the easy silence; it had become both familiar and a comfort.

Had someone told her five years ago that Sesshoumaru would become one of her closest friends, Kagome would’ve never believed them.

And yet, somehow, it had happened; in slow little steps over the course of 18 months until now _this_ was normal: sitting beside him in companionable silence.

Kagome picked at the grass at her feet, frowning into the distance, until Sesshoumaru’s calm voice broke the silence.

“Tell me what is on your mind.”

Kagome’s fingers stilled. She took a breath and held it for two hesitant seconds before she just came out with it.

“Do you ever fear that you’re gonna be alone for the rest of your life?”

Sesshoumaru pondered the question. “Not particularly. I have Rin. I have Jaken.” He slanted her a glance. “I have you.”

Kagome bit her lip. “No, I mean alone as in not having a… romantic partner?”

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulder. “I decided at a young age that I would never take a mate.”

Kagome turned to him, shock writ on her face.

“Why?”

Sesshoumaru didn’t reply right away. His jaw clenched, and his golden eyes clouded.

“My parents did not have the best relationship,” he said after a while. “Their mating was arranged for political reasons, so there was no affection between them.”

“I’m sorry.” Kagome placed her hand on his arm. “Did they fight a lot?”

“Hardly ever, though if they did, it was about me or my education,” Sesshoumaru replied, his lips twisting in a wry smile. “Mostly, they avoided each other; their respective rooms were on the opposite sides of the building.”

“Oh, wow. That doesn’t sound good at all.” Kagome wasn’t sure what to say. She couldn’t really even imagine what it must’ve been like.

“It helped that my father was gone for long periods of time.” Sesshoumaru fell silent and scowled. “Izayoi was not the first concubine my father took, although she was the last; the one he finally lost his heart to. I think he picked human woman on purpose, as that would hurt my mother’s pride more.”

Kagome shook her head, flooded with empathy. No wonder Sesshoumaru had grown to be a forbidding, solitary daiyoukai.

“I wouldn’t want to take a mate either, if I’d had such a poor example of it growing up,” she said.

“It is what it is,” Sesshoumaru spoke with an easy acceptance that had Kagome’s heart contracting painfully.

“It _shouldn’t_ be, though,” she muttered under her breath.

A small smile ghosted on Sesshoumaru’s lips. He laid his hand on top of hers.

“In any event, I do not think you have any cause to worry. You will find someone to share your life with.”

Touched both by the gesture and the certainty with which he’d spoken, Kagome looked up and met Sesshoumaru's eyes.

Maybe she already had. 

 


End file.
